Old Habits Die Hard
by ewanspotter
Summary: CHAPTER TWO ADDED! One of TBag's first victims fears for her life when she learns about the Fox River Eight. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction! Be gentle! And of COURSE I have NO connections to PB.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-two year old Emmy was folding her laundry on the couch when the 5 o'clock news began. She stared in shock as the screen showed the eight Fox River State Penitentiary con men who escaped the night before. The news anchor announced their names, one by one. Emmy began to hyperventilate when Theodore Bagwell's mug shot stared back at her.

The painful memories began to seep into her brain. She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could, trying to block them out. She could still smell his breath as he breathed down her neck...

"NO!" Emmy jumped up. _Why is this happening, _she thought, _he's supposed to be locked up. Forever! This isn't happening, this isn't happening..._

The phone next to her rang and Emmy snatched it up.

"Emelia! Are you watching the news?" her mother asked on the other end.

Emmy couldn't even respond. Her mother took that as a 'yes.'

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry this is happening. I've contacted the local police so they can keep an eye on you, okay? Honey?"

Emmy couldn't even understand what her mother was saying. Slowly, she hung up the phone. She looked around the room, holding herself, as if searching for a way out of her life. She felt so defenseless in her scrawny apartment. There was nothing she could do about Bagwell. There was no way he could even know where she was. And even if he did, why would he care about her now? She was no longer a minor.

Leaving the TV on, she stumbled into her bedroom and crept into her bed without even taking her clothes off. It was still light outside, but all Emmy wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and forget about the man named Theodore Bagwell.

Emelia was in line at the concessions counter of the movie theatre when she saw him. His aftershave was what caught her attention. It was very musky and woodsy. He was in the line next to her about ten feet away. He never took his eyes off of her. Having always been the average-looking girl with boys her own age never glancing twice in her direction, she was flattered. Sure, he was much too old for her, but he was still a bit attractive. She glanced into his eyes and gave him a tiny smile before looking away. She paid for her popcorn and headed towards her group of friends waiting. A hand grabbed her arm and gently spun her around. She came face to face with him.

"Hey, darlin', you forgot yer change." He held out the money she had left behind.

"Oh," Emmy chuckled. She slipped her hand in his to grab the change and he wrapped his thumb around her hand, caressing it a bit. Yanking the change away from him, she backed away, slowly. "Thank you."

She turned around, confused about how she felt. Half of her felt excited, but the other half told her something was wrong. She shrugged it off and joined her friends in the theatre.

Halfway through the movie Emmy became aware of the same scent she came upon earlier. She knew he was nearby, perhaps behind her. Was he following her? She became uneasy and couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore. When a friend was about to get up for a refill on her beverage, Emmy decided to head out with her to use the restroom.

The bathroom was empty and she was glad that she had a moment to herself. She looked upon her reflection in the mirror and began to comb her hair with her fingers. In the mirror, she could see the bathroom door opening behind her. Then she could smell him. Emmy froze where she was. If she was wrong, she didn't want to make a scene in front of a perfect stranger who just needed to use the restroom. But then he walked up next to her. She watched him in the mirror as he smiled back at her.

Emmy turned and faced him and his wicked smile. She was about to ask him what he was doing but he put a finger up to her lips and led her into a stall. Emmy knew this wasn't right. She should've ran out screaming, but she felt hypnotized by his eyes.

"Girly, I sure hope you ain't a screamer." he whispered into her ear.

Emmy woke up with her hair sticking to her face with sweat. Her jaw hurt from clenching it as she slept. Sitting up on her bed she stretched out and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It said it was 7 'o clock but the sky outside was dark and gloomy. She'd slept for about 14 hours. Remembering why she went to bed so early the night before, her heart began to pound harder. She sat and listened. Her apartment was absolutely quiet.

Heading towards her small kitchen, she stopped in front of the television.

_Didn't I leave the TV on last night?_

She glanced around for the remote and found it on the arm of the recliner instead of it's usual spot on the coffee table.

Emmy quickly turned towards the front door and saw that it was locked. She remembered locking it when she came home the afternoon before.

_What's going on? Am I going crazy now?_

Emmy lost her appetite for breakfast and decided to get ready for work. She stripped herself of her clothes which were damp from sweat and stepped into the shower. Once the water was hot enough for her to stand under, she stood under it without moving. She wanted the water to wash away her memories. Her memories and her sins. As her skin began to prune up, she turned off the shower, stepped out onto the bath mat and wrapped a towel around her body. Emmy wiped a little circle in the middle of her fogged up mirror big enough to see her reflection staring back. She examined her imperfections then stuck her tongue out at herself.

_You sure as hell could be a whole lot prettier, _she thought to herself.

Emmy quickly got dressed and threw her long auburn hair up into a ponytail. She was ready to head to work. All she needed was her jacket. She opened the closet door and a man jumped out and tackled her to the ground. Emmy yelped out in surprise and tried to kick her assailant away. She was able to kick him in the chin. Her attacker cried out in pain and cursed at her.

Emmy pulled herself up off the ground, ran into her bedroom and attempted to lock the door. However, the second she shut it, it flew open, throwing her onto her bed. T-Bag was heading towards her with that wicked grin Emmy had become so familiar with.

"Hey there, darlin'," he snarled. "Daddy's back."


	2. Chapter 2

Emmy didn't know what to do. She just lay there on the bed, watching him come closer. She realized she was holding her breath when she couldn't breathe anymore. The closer he got, the harder it was to breathe.

T-Bag crawled over her on the bed and Emmy tried backing away but he grabbed her arms.

"Now, now, don't be that way, darlin'. Didn't you miss me?"

"Why are you here?" Emmy asked.

"Baby girl! You're all I could think about while doing time. Naturally, you'd be the first person I'd want to see once I was free."

"Please, don't hurt me anymore..." tears started to form in Emmy's eyes.

T-Bag got off of her and crossed his arms across his chest. "Emelia, you know I'd never hurt you on purpose. I just know what you want and I let you have it. That's all I ever did. You ain't ever had a man as understanding as I am."

Emmy knew if she got him too upset that she'd regret it soon enough. She wiped the tears from her eyes and forced herself to smile. There was nothing she could do. T-Bag was too strong and always one step ahead of her. Her best chance of getting out alive would be to play along until an opportunity to escape came along. She stood up and slowly walked towards T-Bag.

"You're right, Teddy. I'm sorry." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I just missed you so much, that's all. I didn't mean to make you upset."

T-Bag wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He lowered his head so that his lips were upon her ear and whispered, "Nice try, darlin', but I know you don't mean that. And if you try running away from me... well, let's just say you won't ever be able to run anywhere ever again."

Emmy struggled to get out of his arms but he held on tight. "Now, make some sandwiches. We've got a long drive ahead of us."

- - - -

T-Bag had tied Emmy's hands together when they got in the truck. As he put her seatbelt on around her, he caressed his lips across her cheek.

"Mmm... girlie, you smell as sweet as ever."

All Emmy could do was glare at him in disgust. T-Bag put the car in drive and they drove out of town. Neither one of them said a thing for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Emmy could no longer recognize any of the landscapes along the road. She wanted to know where they were heading but she didn't want to speak to T-Bag. She kept trying to think of ways to break her binds but it was impossible to do anything with T-Bag sitting right next to her.

The stress made her extremely tired but she couldn't rest her eyes with T-Bag humming. She didn't dare tell him to shut up. She remembered what had happened the last time she did that.

- - - -

After Emmy had met T-Bag at the movie theatre, he handed her a gum wrapper with a phone number on it. She assumed it was his phone number but she never took it out of her bag once he gave it to her. She didn't know what to do. She felt extremely uncomfortable about him, but at the same time, she wanted more. He was her guilty pleasure.

About a month later, she was cleaning out her bag and came upon the number. She remembered where it came from and she became curious about the man named Teddy she'd met at the movie theatre. It took her a few days to gather the courage to dial his number.

The first time she called, there was no answer and she was relieved.

The second time she called, a few days later, he had answered. He remembered who she was immediately and wanted to see her again as soon as possible. He told her that he couldn't get her out of his mind. They agreed to meet at the movie theatre again the following Friday evening.

They slipped into a bathroom stall and re-encountered the same events that took place the first time they'd met. She loved how he made her feel. He told her she was beautiful. When they were done and she was back at home, she always felt so dirty. But she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Emmy met up with him every other Friday at first. Then he needed to see her more often so it became every Friday night when they would meet again. That still wasn't enough for him. He began to show up at her school when she got out. Sometimes he'd surprise her with flowers. It always embarrassed Emmy. She didn't know how to explain Teddy to her friends. She decided to play it safe and explain that he was a favorite uncle.

It got so Emmy and Teddy were seeing each other almost every night. Emmy knew that sooner or later they would get caught and she knew she would get into an enormous amount of trouble with her parents. She tried breaking it off with Teddy but he wouldn't allow it. He began to hit her whenever she talked back or even mentioned ending the relationship. He became too controlling and she barely even saw her friends anymore. She missed hanging out with people her own age. Emmy knew she had to end it for good if she ever wanted her life back.

She began to ignore him when he showed up at her school. She didn't answer the phone when he called. She never replied to his emails nor did she even read them.

Then things started to get really bad. One morning she found a dead cat on the hood of her car. It's throat had been slit open with the blood covering her windshield. A few days later, she received a box of flowers in school, only the box was full of stems. The petals had all been pulled off. Inside, there was a note from Teddy telling her that if she refused to call him after school she'd truly regret it.

Emmy had had enough. She was sick of him trying to scare her. She decided to call his bluff and didn't call him after school.

The next day Emmy was walking through the mall with a few of her friends. She saw Teddy and realized he was following her. Her friends thought it was a bit strange that Emmy's "uncle" was wandering behind them throughout the mall. Finally, Emmy couldn't take it anymore. She stopped in her tracks, turned around, and shouted, "Stay the hell away from me!"

Teddy jumped back slightly. He hadn't expected that. Then something inside him changed. His eyes glazed over and he stalked off.

About half an hour later, Emmy went to the bathroom while her friends were trying on clothes. As she stepped out of the stall, Teddy entered. She began to yell, hoping someone outside would hear. Then Teddy pulled out a small pocket knife, flipped it open, and shoved it into her stomach. He kissed her hard and good, then left her lying in a pool of her own blood.

- - - -

Emmy's eyes flew open when the truck came to an abrupt halt. Teddy's humming must've made her fall asleep after all. She looked out at where they were. It was beginning to get dark, but the neon "Vacancy" sign was well lit up. They were parked outside of a run-down motel. There was only one other car in the parking lot which obviously had to belong to whoever was working there that night.

Emmy glanced over at T-Bag who licked his lips then grinned in her direction. She prayed that whatever he had in mind would be quick and painless.


End file.
